$g(r)=(r+14)^2-49$ 1) What are the zeros of the function? Write the smaller $r$ first, and the larger $r$ second. $\text{smaller }r=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} (r+14)^2-49&=0 \\\\ (r+14)^2&=49 \\\\ \sqrt{(r+14)^2}&=\sqrt{49} \\\\ r+14&=\pm 7 \\\\ r&=\pm7-14 \\\\ r={-21}&\text{ or }r={-7} \end{aligned}$ $g(r)$ is given in vertex form: $g(r)=(r-({-14}))^2{-49}$ So the vertex of the parabola is at $({-14},{-49})$. In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{smaller }r&=-21 \\\\ \text{larger }r&=-7 \end{aligned}$ The vertex of the parabola is at $(-14,-49)$